


In A Sky Full of Stars, I Think I See You

by high_queen93 (karination722)



Category: Personal Relationship, Poetry About You
Genre: F/M, Love, poem, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karination722/pseuds/high_queen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to be writing in some of my personal stuff, so please... don't drag my other works into this. I am writing this about someone that I am in love with, and have been for quite some time. I know that he loves me back, but he moved away. Naturally, he is all I can think about. I enlisted the help of a friend to try and find a way to get these feelings out, and she said that writing about it was a good idea. So here goes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Sky Full of Stars, I Think I See You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, D.

This is our time of year.

When the wind shakes the leaves from the trees  
just like when you moved my hair away from my neck  
On our walk down the highway on that bright October afternoon  
I fell in love with you. With everything about you  
The way you'd bashfully look away and smile  
That perfect puzzle you created when your hands embraced mine  
Your excitement when I was open to new things  
You bought me a triple shot pumpkin latte that day  
That was the first time I had ever tried something like that  
It was sweet, almost as sweet as the feeling of your lips on mine  
You asked me to be your Belle as we paced the Disney store  
If you had held me any closer, I would have melted in your fingertips  
And then we had our night, where we pretended we were married  
Baking cookies, making dinner, watching movies  
I gave you everything that night, and you did the same to me  
We rolled around on the summer ground, and the moon kept us company  
I felt every inch of your body tremble beneath my touch   
While your hungry lips searched my soul

  
You made me feel alive and beautiful and worthy of love.

You are my first love.

And you are my only love.


End file.
